Car Crash
by Nalou
Summary: [Participation au challenge d'Avril 2016 du Collectif NoName, où l'on s'inspire d'une chanson pour écrire] - OS. - Pas un AU, promis. Suit globalement le déroulement de la série. Ça lui était tombé dessus comme un accident de voiture.
**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Aujourd'hui, je participe au challenge d'avril du Collectif NoName, où le but était de s'inspirer d'une chanson pour écrire.**

 **Surprise ! J'écris pour la première fois sur Doctor Who ! A vrai dire, je suis tombée sur la série il y a peu, et je l'ai dévorée ! (Même si je me force à ralentir pour les dernières saisons !)**

 **Ici, je me suis en fait inspirée de trois chansons, du même groupe :**

 ** _Car Crash_ , _The Real You_ , et _Fallen Angel_ , de Three Days Grace. Je vous les recommande vivement pendant votre lecture.**

 **Bien évidemment, ces chansons appartiennent à leurs compositeurs et leurs musiciens. Je ne cite pas de paroles.**

 **De plus, ce mois-ci, nous devons répondre à la question suivante :**

 **"Quelle est l'œuvre (tous genres confondus) vous ayant le plus inspirée pour vos fics ?"**

 **A vrai dire... Si on parle du fait de ce qui nous donne le plus de "matériel maléable", je dirais Sherlock ! Rien qu'avec toutes ses adaptations... Et la série BBC sait y faire avec les sous entendus ! J'adore implanter les deux zigotos dans des univers alternatifs, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Oups.**

 **Je voulais également vous promettre une dernière chose : Oui, les suites de mes fics du challenge de septembre dernier vont arriver (il serait temps ! Oups(bis)), ainsi que celle du Secret Santa, et mon dernier partenariat avec la splendide Flo'wTralala (qui a bien voulu se spoiler pour bêta cet OS, la pauvre n'en est qu'à la saison 1)**

 **Je souhaite toutes vous remercier, vous qui me lisez, reviewez, mettez dans les follows et favorites... Et surtout toutes celles qui m'ont soutenu ces derniers temps. Vous vous reconnaitrez. Je vous aime. Et je suis navrée de ne pas toujours répondre aux reviews. Promis je vais faire des efforts.**

 **Sur ce, je ne vous embête pas plus avec du blabla !**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Nalou**

* * *

Ça lui était tombé dessus comme un accident de voiture.

Inattendu. Violent. Douloureux.

Son corps et son âme en miettes.

Comme si elle n'avait pu s'arrêter à un feu rouge, comme si l'impossibilité de le quitter des yeux l'avait menée à des milliers de morceaux de verre brisé.

Impossible. Désastreux. Merveilleux, alors qu'une fraction de seconde se transformait en heures interminables, juste avant l'impact.

Elle avait si mal.

Effrayant. Etourdissant. Attirant.

Il était comme un accident de voiture.

Et son cœur n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en remettre.

Comme un accident de voiture, et elle ne pouvait pas en détourner le regard.

Voyant venir l'accident à l'avance, dénuée de toute solution, de toute pensée protectrice.

De plus en plus vite.

Ses sentiments avaient atteint le point de non-retour, et plus rien ne pourrait les freiner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il était déjà trop tard.

Rose était éperdument, irrémédiablement amoureuse de cet être qui l'avait enlevée à sa vie monotone.

Et ça lui faisait tellement mal.

oOo

Jamais il ne pourrait l'abandonner. Il pouvait voir qui elle était vraiment, même si elle-même en était inconsciente.

Cette simple fille croisée au détour d'un couloir.

Et tout ce qu'il pouvait lui promettre silencieusement, c'était de la protéger un jour de plus, de lui donner un lendemain, avec ou sans lui.

Il ne pouvait que lui montrer le chemin le plus sûr, aussi sûr qu'il puisse être quand quelqu'un prenait la décision de le suivre, lui.

Et si elle courait, courait, jusqu'à l'épuisement, il serait toujours celui qui l'attendrait sur la ligne d'arrivée.

Parce qu'elle était révolutionnaire, magnifique, dévouée, et lui apportait l'équilibre qui lui avait fait défaut ces dernières années. Toute sa vie.

Rose.

oOo

Elle aurait dû le savoir depuis longtemps, pourtant, cela ne l'effrayait pas.

Le désir d'aventure avait tout de suite pris le dessus.

La promesse de l'inconnu. Du passé, du futur. D'ici, de là-bas. Comment aurait-elle pu résister ?

La personnalité du Docteur l'avait captivée dès les premiers instants.

Les autres pouvaient bien le trouver fou – elle, elle savait. Apercevait ses peurs, ses doutes. Se pâmait dans ses joies et ses fiertés.

Alors quand elle avait cru le perdre la première fois, ce fut comme si toute sa santé mentale la quittait.

Comme si elle ne pouvait que subir un nouvel accident de la route, fixant la voiture, incapable de bouger jusqu'à l'impact.

Jusqu'à ce que ses os se brisent, un par un, et que son âme s'envole.

Et pourtant, elle trouva la force. La force de les rattacher ensemble, de se mettre en mouvement, de faire un pas de côté pour mieux répliquer.

Le Grand Méchant Loup avait été libéré de sa cage dorée.

oOo

De justesse, il avait réussi à la sauver. A absorber le Vortex qui l'avait possédée, et qui commençait déjà à la détruire au moment où elle avait fini de détruire les Daleks et de les sauver, Jack et lui.

Il mentirait s'il n'avouait pas avoir apprécié la manière dont il avait récupéré l'énergie du Tardis.

Mais à son tour, il avait été attaqué, à peine l'âme du Tardis retournée à bon port.

Son corps s'était alors régénéré devant les yeux de Rose.

Le Docteur avait failli.

Il pensait la connaître dans les moindres détails, jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé une humaine faire preuve de la force qu'elle avait déployé.

Cette simple fille des quartiers de Londres. Rose.

Sa Rose.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer…

oOo

Et alors que toute forme était endormie dans le Tardis, un Docteur rêvait d'une jolie fleur, tandis qu'une Rose rêvait de son sauveur…

Chacun continuait sa mascarade de vie, épiant l'autre quand celui-ci n'y prêtait pas attention, tous deux emmurés dans leur désir de l'autre, effrayés d'être celui qui amènera un terme à leur duo parfait en dévoilant des sentiments non partagés.

oOo

Alors que Rose avait retrouvé sa chambre au plus près de la pièce principale, au gré des changements incessants du Tardis suivant son humeur, elle se régalait de pouvoir se reposer en entendant son compagnon courir et s'exclamer tout autour de la console centrale, tellement égal à lui-même.

Après plusieurs années enfermée dans un monde parallèle qui, malgré la présence de ses deux parents, ne pouvait être le sien, elle avait finalement réussi à rejoindre le docteur pour une bataille d'autant plus difficile et douloureuse, mettant un terme à la nouvelle invasion Dalek en compagnie du Docteur et de son double mi-humain, de Donna et de Jack.

Elle pouvait parfois passer des heures entières, les paupières closes, à l'entendre prétendument discuter avec son moyen de transport, ou réfléchir à voix haute.

C'est pourquoi, la première fois que son Docteur fut silencieux depuis leurs retrouvailles, elle fixa son plafond toute la nuit durant.

Cela devint rapidement une habitude, les silences parfois entrecoupés de sanglots à peine contenus qui brisaient le cœur de Rose un peu plus à chaque fois.

Alors que d'innombrables larmes roulaient sur ses joues, elle se demandait comment son Docteur faisait pour survivre, se montrant si fort, cachant sa peine pendant si longtemps.

Comment pouvait-elle le soulager ? C'était son rôle, elle le savait, elle le sentait.

C'était à elle de le sauver, cette fois ci. De le sauver de ses propres cœurs souffrants.

Il avait été comme un ange tombé du ciel pour elle, la sauvant au dernier instant du robot qui menaçait de la tuer, tout en lui-même créant des dégâts, qu'elle ne saurait regretter. Sa vie était au Docteur.

Alors, n'y tenant plus, elle était allée le rejoindre, et leurs larmes se mêlant, leurs lèvres s'entrechoquant, elle avait pu soulager sa peine. Lui montrer qu'elle était là, pour lui, pour toujours. Lui montrer que ses sentiments lui avaient permis de garder le courage et la force qui l'avaient ramenée à lui, et que c'était maintenant à son tour de l'aider.

Qu'il n'était pas seul.

Que s'il avait pu tomber si bas, jamais elle ne le laisserait recommencer.

oOo

Alors que le Docteur la ramenait sur la plage de Dårlig Ulv Stranden, dans son univers parallèle, et qu'il lui confiait son double en partie humain, elle ne put contenir ses larmes.

Même si son aventure avec le Docteur se terminait définitivement, il lui faisait le plus beau des cadeaux. Il lui offrait son humanité. Son amour.

Il s'offrait à elle, pour vieillir avec elle.

Et au fond, elle savait, où qu'il soit, qu'il serait toujours à elle.

* * *

 **Merci du fond du coeur, d'être arrivées jusque là.**


End file.
